


Pie

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione teaches Fred and George how the Muffliato spell goes. Then Fred and George decide to test the spell's limits with Hermione.





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my B4 square which was the prompt: Muffliato. No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

“And then,” George shouted.

“Good Godric, you two are loud,” Hermione complained as she entered the Burrow’s kitchen. Fred and George were seated at the table, discussing their latest line of products. It was the day after Boxing Day and most of the occupants of the Burrow were asleep, with it being almost one in the morning.

“Granger,” Fred grinned at her. “Come for a slice of pie?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, indicating the half-empty pie-tin on the table between them.

“I did, but are you eating directly out of the dish?” Hermione frowned.

“Tastes better that way,” George replied.

“You need to work on your silencing charms,” Hermione muttered as she crossed the kitchen to get a fork from the drawer.

“Nuh-uh.” Fred shook his head. “Mum’s suspicious of silencing charms. She feels them go up and immediately goes to investigate.”

Hermione snorted. “Of course she does. Good woman, Molly Weasley.” She slid into the seat between Fred and George and took a forkful of Molly’s sinful chocolate pie.

“Are you eating directly out of the dish?” George asked in his most scandalous tone.

“Tastes better that way,” Hermione grinned.

“Cheeky, that one,” Fred said to George above Hermione’s head. She rolled her eyes and picked up the piece of parchment they were discussing, reading it over.

“You know,” Hermione said, suddenly remembering something. “There’s another spell that might work better than a silencing charm.”

“Oh? What spell is that?” George asked. He forked a bite of pie and plopped it into his mouth. A small bit of crust stuck to the corner of his lip. Hermione had a sudden fantasy of licking it off for him and she shook her head, turning back to face the table.

“ _Muffliato_ ,” Hermione said, giving her wand a little twirl. Instantly, the sound of murmured conversation surrounded them.

“What is that?” Fred asked, looking around. “What’s it sound like on the other side?”

“Same thing,” Hermione said. “But it keeps what’s in the bubble private, without the noticeable effects of a silencing spell.

“Wicked,” the twins both said at the same time. “You come up with that?” George asked.

Hermione laughed. “No, that would be Professor Snape. Don’t ask me how I know, it’s a long story,” Hermione muttered.

“Brilliant,” Fred grinned down at her and Hermione found herself blushing. She looked away and suddenly felt too close to both Fred and George.

“You know,” George said, placing a hand on the back of Hermione’s chair, his fingers brushing against her shoulder.

“We could take the pie upstairs,” Fred replied, landing a hand on her thigh.

Hermione licked her lip but didn’t say anything. She was holding her breath.

“And really give this spell a try,” George finished. He was so close, she could feel his hot breath tickle her ear.

She should say something, she knew she should say something, but she felt decidedly tongue-tied as Fred’s hands traced patterns on her thigh and George trailed his fingers up and down her arm.

“What do you say, Granger?” Fred asked. He had his face practically buried in her air. “Should we test the limits of your spell?” Hermione knew he was asking a different question.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Brilliant,” George and Fred said at the same time. As if it were a concerted movement, they both stood. A flick of Fred’s wand and the pie was put away and the twins hustled her out of the kitchen and up to their room.

They had proved quite decidedly by morning, just how well the Muffliato spell worked.

“Were you guys up all night?” Ginny complained at breakfast the following morning. “I could hear you talking all night.”

“Mmm, Granger was helping us with some product improvements,” George said absentmindedly as his hand tracked up her inner thigh.

“She was quite insightful, weren’t you?” Fred asked from her other side.

“Quite, hopefully, you take my suggestions into account,” Hermione responded as primly as she was able to with George’s fingers slowly infiltrating her knickers.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
